


Taking A Leap

by Ava_now



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23162668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ava_now/pseuds/Ava_now
Summary: Barba finds himself stuck in a tree and needs help getting down.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 13
Kudos: 51





	Taking A Leap

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rellkelltn87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rellkelltn87/gifts).



> It's total crack and fluff. This is a loving gift for anyone who needs distraction, but especially to rellkelltn87. Hope you enjoy this ridiculousness and it makes you smile! xoxo
> 
> NOT beta'd or even read for errors. Sorry, you're on your own!

He wouldn’t have believed this situation if he weren’t in it himself.

“C’mon Uncle Rafa! You can do it! You’re almost there!” Noah’s voice was high pitched and loud, and Barba just KNEW everyone was watching him in the tree. Glancing down at the people around, he suddenly knew how a koala must feel, perched on a branch in a zoo, with people watching everywhere.

“Yeah, c’mon Unta Wafa!” Jesse called, jumping up and down. “You tan do it!”

Rafael couldn’t believe he had climbed this high, just to fetch the ball Noah had accidentally tossed into the tree. Rafael had shimmied up easily enough to get it and knocked it down, but then he took a glance down and realized he was a good ten feet off the ground, and his fear of heights was kicking in. Clinging to the trunk, he shimmied his way another foot or so toward the ground before steadying himself on a branch and stopping. Suddenly a Staten-Island accent hit him, and he closed his eyes and shook his head.

“Hey guys, where’s Uncle Rafa--” Sonny’s eyes followed the trajectory of Noah’s pointing finger. “Oho!” He held a hand to his brow to see more clearly and bit back a laugh. “You okay there, Barba?”

“Do I LOOK okay to you, Carisi?” he snapped, clutching to the tree even more tightly. If Carisi hadn’t chosen the time he had to take a bathroom break, Rafael probably wouldn’t have found himself in this tree. Damn that giraffe of a man.

“It’s okay, Uncle Rafa!” Noah called. “Just use your left foot and step down...there’s a branch real close to your foot.”

Slowly, Rafael lowered himself, waving his left foot around until he found the branch Noah had been talking about. “Good job, Uncle Rafa! Now, use your other foot and go down...like that, yes...wait, over toward your left a little more….” 

Rafael focused on Noah’s words, trying to forget everything else. He clutched the trunk tightly and as his foot landed on the next branch down, he let out a breath.

Suddenly he heard a crunch of leaves near him and quickly opened his eyes.

“Hi Unta Rafa!” Jesse grinned at him, then tapped his arm. “You’re gonna make it down. It’s otay, don’t worry. It’s not like you tan LIVE up here!”

“Jesse,” he said as calmly as he could, “Please get out of the tree.”

She shrugged her shoulders. “Otay.” He watched as her blonde head disappeared in the leaves.

“You still okay, Rafael?” Sonny called. “You’re really not that far from the ground now...if you take a couple more steps…”

“How far?” he asked. “Not that far is relative when one could have been a basketball player.”

“Ha,” Sonny returned, and stepped closer to the tree. “Take a couple steps lower and you should be able to jump.”

Rafael slid his leg down again to another branch, ignoring the sting of scratches on his skin, then followed with his other foot. “Okay,” he said unsteadily, “here I come!”

“Here you come what?” Sonny responded, just as Rafael leaped backward from the trunk. A moment later his body collided with Carisi’s, and the two men landed in a heap on the ground. Carisi let out a loud groan.

“God, Carisi!” Rafael griped, untangling himself from the other man. “Could you at least turned so I wasn’t hitting a bony hip? Ever heard of a cheeseburger? Jesus Christ!” He stood, dusting himself off and trying to pretend he didn’t see the couple of smartphones pulled out and focused on him.

“Oh yeah, Barba?” Carisi sat up and inspected his elbow. “Maybe if you weren’t the inspiration for Baby Got Back this whole landing thing would have worked out better for the both of us!”

“What’s going on?” Benson and Rollins made their way through the dissipating group of people and took in the sight in front of them.

“Unta Rafa got stuck in the tree, but we got him down,” Jesse said. “And he’s gonna buy us cheeseburgers.”

“Great!” Rollins replied, hugging her daughter. “I’m hungry. How about you guys?”

“Not me,” Barba corrected, crossing his arms. “Apparently I should be sticking to salads.”

“Sorry,” Sonny said quietly, bumping his shoulder gently. “I like your back. I’d gladly buy you a double cheeseburger to keep it that way.”

“Really?” Rafael asked, bumping shoulders back, “A double, huh?”

Sonny grinned. “AND fries.”

Liv made a face. “Okay,” she said, “I’m not sure if that was as pornographic as it’s sounding, but either way, I’m going for a burger with Rollins and Jesse. Sound good, Noah?”

“You bet!” Noah ran to his mom and grabbed her hand. “You guys coming?”

“Yeah, we are,” Sonny replied, smiling at Rafael. “But I think we’re getting our order to go.”


End file.
